Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) and Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays possess advantages such as low radiation, small volume, low energy consumption, and the like. These displays are widely used on information products such as laptops, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), flat-screen televisions, mobile phones, and the like.
For instance, a LCD uses an external driving chip to drive on-panel chip for image display. However, in order to reduce the quantity of components and manufacturing costs, nowadays it is common to form a driving circuit structure directly on a display panel. For example, gate drivers may be integrated onto array substrates. Furthermore, in current practices, more and more gate drivers are formed using shift registers and integrated on array substrates of liquid crystal panels.
Nevertheless, integrating a gate driver onto an array substrate may occupy an area of the array substrate. In the array substrate, the number of pixels in unit area of the array substrate directly correspond to number of output ends of the gate driver, and thereby the gate driver occupies a larger area of the liquid crystal panel. In addition, in the gate driver, the more shift register groups the gate driver employs, the larger area of the array substrate the gate driver occupies. It is known that the gate driver impedes a narrow frame design of the array substrate, and is an obstacle to a narrow side frame design of the display panel.